1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to a rigid or semi-rigid platform for attaching a handgun holster or other accessory carrier to a belt, a waistband of a pair of trousers, another article of clothing, to a MOLLE or S.T.R.I.K.E. webbing attachment, or to a harness or one or more pieces of webbing or strap material. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a platform that allows an attached holster or other accessory carrier to be selectively rotated between at least two positions relative to the platform body.
2. Description of Related Art
Many handgun users, particularly military and law enforcement personnel, carry a handgun in a holster designed to protect the handgun and hold it securely. Holsters can be worn in a number of ways and in a variety of locations on a user's body, such as on the chest, under an arm, at the waist, on the thigh, or around an ankle.
Unfortunately, most modern holsters and holster carriers can be uncomfortable to wear, particularly by someone who must wear the holster while in a seated position. For example, when a law enforcement officer sits in a vehicle, the holster, which is typically attached to the officer's belt in the officer's hip region, generally contacts the seat and is forced upward by the seat. This typically causes the officer's belt to be pushed up and/or the rear of the handgun to be pushed into the officer's side, resulting in great discomfort to the officer.